


The Dragon and her Prince

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Lots of Cum, Passionate, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Shyvana makes herself at home in Jarvan's quarters, teasing and controlling him affectionately, eager to satisfy the fire she felt between her thighs.





	The Dragon and her Prince

Jarvan held the door of his room open for Shyvana to enter. As a prince, his room was as decadent as one might expect. Exquisite furs from exotic animals covered the ground, weaponry and artefacts thought by most to be simple legends, covered the walls. The centre piece of the room however was a large luxurious bed, adorned with the softest materials Demacia had to offer, held off the ground by elaborately carved bed posts. Aside from the bed, the only furniture that was a pair of armour stands placed opposite one another on either side of the bed. Up until recently there had only been the one, but Shyvana’s visits were becoming so regular that he had the carpenters construct a second one. Despite Shyvana’s protests of being perfectly comfortable sleeping in her armour. Jarvan however would not take no for an answer, and now watched as Shyvana approached one of these stands, and unbuckled her chest plate, placing it delicately on the armour stand. Jarvan smirked, he had seen Shyvana strike men and beasts twice her size down with her bare hands, without so much as breaking a sweat. Yet the way this girl handled her armour was with such care and concern, it was as if watching a mother tend to her child.

As Jarvan watched, Shyvana turned around to face him. From the waist down she was still wearing her armour, complete with muddied plate boots, to Jarvan’s slight annoyance. However, he forgot all about that as his gaze reached her breasts. Shyvana was bustier than she appeared when in armour her, as she used bandages to tightly bind her breasts to allow the to fit. Shyvana noticed him staring at her chest, and placed one hand on her hip, with he other she placed a claw between her cleavage, pressing down lightly on the thin fabric. “Jarvan…” She called out, her voice husky and seductive. “You’re still holding the door open.” She continued, bursting into hearty laughter as Jarvan came to his senses, quickly stepping away from the door and hiding his embarrassment with a cough. Shyvana loved to tease him, after all she was about the only person who could, without worrying about being summarily executed for insulting a prince. As Shyvana continued to laugh, Jarvan walked up to her with his cheeks a few shades redder than before, and in one quick movement cut the binding of her breasts with his spear point. Shyvana stopped laughing, letting out an annoyed puff of smoke from her nose, before sighing and admitting “Ok, I deserved that.”

Jarvan now began to remove his own armour, placing it methodically on his armour stand on the other side of the bed. “Yes, you did” he agreed. Shyvana took her boots and waist armour off, taking the time to think of something else to tease the prince with. “OH! I do apologise your highness!” She started, stood only in her simple cloth panties as she turned to face Jarvan. “I’m just a savage beast, I have no concept of royalty or manners, I’m only good for slaughtering your enemies” She proclaimed, in the most sarcastic voice she could muster, whilst inspecting her claws. Jarvan sighed as he took off the last of his armour, setting his spear down as he climbed into bed, wearing only a pair of boxer briefs. “Shyvana, you know I don’t think that of you” Jarvan stated, aware of the girl’s teasing but taking care just in case the girl was really projecting her insecurities. Shyvana however, saw this remark as a golden opportunity. Shyvana leapt onto the bed, causing it to audibly creak, as she landed on top of Jarvan. Her thighs were placed either side of his waist, so that she was able to feel any excitement he was soon to experience through her panties.

“Is that so?” Shyvana asked, eyeing the chiselled chest of her lover, before continuing. “Then do enlighten me, Jarvan. What _exactly_ do you think of me?” She asked with a grin, delicately tracing the flat of his chest with one of her claws. Jarvan shifted slightly, surprised by the sudden forwardness of the girl. Usually it took Shyvana a long time to recall that day’s killing in all it’s bloody glory, before she was excited enough to want some intimacy. She was a dragon after all. Jarvan answered, as seriously and a state faced as he could manage, despite the heat he felt rubbing down on his rapidly hardening member. “I think you’re the strongest and most beautiful girl in all of Runeterra”.

Shyvana leant down so that her face was mere inches from his face. “That’s what I like to hear” She whispered breathily, before lowering herself further so that her breasts were resting atop Jarvan’s chest. Using her long tongue, she sensually made her way from the base of Jarvan’s neck to his jaw, before moving up to kiss her prince passionately and deeply. Jarvan immediately became fully erect, his cock pressing against Shyvana’s now soaked panties. Something about the way the girl tasted, that heated messy tongue, drove him wild for her. Jarvan moved his arms up to grip her by the waist, his hands slowly moving down to grope her ass. In an instant, Shyvana broke the kiss and grabbed him by the wrists, holding his arms forcefully above his head against the soft pillows. Jarvan grinned, he liked his women to be strong, but in heated moments such as this he often forgot just how strong his lover really was. Shyvana tutted, keeping his wrists restrained “Patience, my love” She cooed, before continuing the passionate kiss.

After some time Shyvana found herself grinding against the prince as her lust built, and reluctantly broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva connecting their lips. Gently, she removed her grip on his wrists, and moved her way down his body. She sat on the bed between his legs, and carefully used her clawed fingers to manoeuvre his boxer briefs off of him. “See? I didn’t rip them this time” Shyvana beamed, laughing to herself as she remembered the countless boxers she had ruined from being too eager to remove them. Jarvan placed his arms behind his head as he watched her “I’m _very_ impressed” Jarvan teased, prompting Shyvana to scrunch her nose up sassily at him in response. Shyvana leant back, gripping the sheets behind her and using her feet to delicately grip her lover’s member. Shyvana grinned, she was getting good at using her feet for such activities now, having decided from the get-go that her blade like claws would not be suitable for such a task. Gingerly, she began to rub her feet up and down the length of his cock, before finding her rhythm and increasing to a far more pleasurable pace.

After a few minutes of her massaging his cock, Jarvan was struggling to keep his thoughts in order. “Tell me how much you love this” Shyvana asked seductively, squeezing his cock between her feet ever so slightly, his shaft slick with precum. He twitched slightly at her question and the increase in pressure, breathing heavily as he answered “I love it” he answered, trying to preserve some shred of nobility but failing. Shyvana increased the pace, turned on further by his words. “that’s my good prince” she cooed. Jarvan was sent over the edge by the extra stimulation, stifling a quiet moan as he came, thick cum dribbling down his shaft and onto Shyvana’s feet.

Before Jarvan was able to catch his breath, Shyvana had his arms held firmly behind his head once more. Deftly, she removed her panties, revealing strings of hot lust coating her inner thighs. “Oh, you aren’t done yet, your highness” She teased. Jarvan tried to steady his breathing, but gasped as Shyvana lowered her ass, his cock easily gliding into her dripping pussy. Shyvana moaned loudly, her grip on his wrists tightening, her claws pressing against his skin roughly. Unable to control herself any longer, Shyvana began bouncing up and down on the prince, thick strands of cum and her nectar adjoining their bodies every time she lifted herself, before brining herself down hard onto his thick shaft. She could feel his hot mess deep inside of her, as she rammed his cock inside of her again and again. She could feel him hitting her cervix, which caused waves of pain to roll up through her body. She loved it, slamming herself down quicker and rougher, finding herself to be salivating with the pleasure of It all. She wanted to take him as deep as she could manage.

This continued for what felt like hours, Shyvana soaking the prince’s sheets more and more as she came loudly, again and again. Eventually, Shyvana’s stamina failed her and her bouncing began to slow. Jarvan took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms around her, rolling her with him so that he was now on top of her. Shyvana wrapped her legs firmly around him, her claws digging roughly into the prince’s back as he pounded her again and again. Eventually, Jarvan felt himself getting close again, and leant down to kiss his lover deeply and messily. He shot one final thick creamy load deep inside of her, her legs quivering around his waist as she felt him filling her womb with his seed. Now exhausted, Jarvan pulled out of the girl, struggling slightly to pry her muscular legs off of him as she came down from her many orgasms. They lay next to each other panting, as cum steadily leaked from the dragon onto the silk sheets below. Jarvan chuckled “I bet the whole kingdom heard that”. Shyvana grinned. “They’ve had plenty of time to send a complaint to me” Shyvana stated. “I wonder why no one dares to?” She asked sarcastically, lifting her razor-sharp claws up to inspect them once more as Jarvan chuckled beside her.


End file.
